Are you afraid
by Shizi76
Summary: "There is no way i can survive, i have gone too deep into this. Then why, why does this guy tries to save me from the pit i have fallen so deep into? Nothing will change, he cant control the fate. Then why?" -Allen Walker- Allen is in near death, Lavi finds him in a miserable state. Want to know whats up next? Read ahead. I dont own any of them. Yaoi maybe, or shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

Hello there~

Its my second story. I chose the narrative style because i find it easy to write like this ^^ Hope you guys like it~

PS: I dont own !

* * *

Are you okay?

It was the question that was asked from me, the very question that changed the life I had been living till now.

I looked up and saw the face of a boy, almost the same age as me but having thick red bangs covering half of his face.

"You okay?"

The boy asked again, rendering me speechless as my eyes flickered across his face, absorbing the features of the red head in front of me and wondering why his eyes.. eye is looking so anxious.

He smiled and stretched his hand in front of me.

"Come, lets get out of this place"

He said again. My gaze moved and landed on the hand stretched in front of me, wondering as to why this guy is trying to take me out, or as to why this guy is in such a place at such a time in the first place.

It was 2am in the morning after all, and this was a dark, reeking alley that held nothing in itself except murkiness and the despair, and gibberish that, perhaps included me as well. Yet this boy is here, stretching his hand out on me, and lightning a beam of hope in my stilled heart. Is he doing this just to crush my hopes again? I questioned myself and perhaps this uneasiness was obvious from my posture because the next moment the hand reached out more and grabbed mine into his, jolting me out of my daze. I blinked at the sensation of touch grabbing onto the cold, lifeless hand of mine, trying to pull me to make me stand up. My body complied as I did as he guided me and soon I was back on my feet.

His hand then left mine; making me wince at the absence of the warmth but the next moment it was back, around my shoulders, transferring all his body's warmth into mine. I sighed inside and hoped for a moment that the time would just stop right here right now. But definitely the fate wasn't generous enough to grant this wish of mine.

"Can you walk?"

The boy asked, as he tried to almost drag me as my feet struggled to follow his guidance. He was too powerful and too energetic for me, I couldn't follow his pace.

But yet somehow he took me out of that cramping alley, out into the slightly moonlit street.

He sighed heavily, letting me go and stretching his body as if he has just finished unloading a van full of carriage. I knew I wasn't that heavy to drag, but still I didn't say a thing to him and silently yearned for the warmth once again that was now not going to be with me, at least for a little time.

I stood up straight, and I cursed as my back still remain bent, too tired to even straighten up. So I just let it be like this. Just standing on my feet was enough to make me tired.

"Whats your name?"

The voice echoed through my ears again, his sweet and gentle voice as he asked this question.

I hesitated, unsure of whether should I tell a stranger like him my name or not? A stranger who wanders off in the alleys and streets at 2a.m in the morning?

But soon my mind slapped me inside, asking what does it matter even if you tell him your name? You are going to die anyway, so why taking precautionary measures to save this wasted life?

And thus I made my decision and replied.

"Allen, Allen Walker".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Slowly my eyes opened as the happy chirping of the birds fell right into my ears. I opened my eyes, making a futile attempt to try and block the morning light.

It's been a long time since I last saw that dream, the dream of the boy who has saved me from the pit I was falling so hard into.

And just as I once again saw the hideous hand of mine, I recalled the 6 years back incidents more vividly, feeling way too nostalgic to wake up.

I still felt paralyzed whenever I thought of that single night I spent with him. I remembered; just as he lift me off himself, he had seen my contagious hand, the reason my parents had abandoned me to rot in the cold night all alone. But he did not felt repulsive; shocked yes, but I could not bring myself to call that expression repulsive for I was far too familiar what a repulsive expression would be.

I remember the feeling when he had touched my hand, not with his bare hands, but with gloved ones. But still that touch had made me tremble to the core.

I had tried to shake him off by pulling my hand to myself, and had told him that I am contagious. But he had not listened.

"It's not contagious, it is just infected. Is this the reason why you are here all alone?" he asked, concerned draped in his serene voice. I wonder how he was able to maintain his composure even after seeing this hideous hand.

I did not answer his question, and averted my eye, an expression enough to answer the question he has just asked.

"Haha! I am telling you it's not contagious, Allen. Now show it to me again" he laughed a little and said in a cheery voice.

I pulled my hand more close to myself

"No" was my curt response. I did not want to infect the person who was trying to help me in the middle of nowhere.

"Show it to me" he said again, in a firm voice and brought his hand closer to mine.

Having such complicated feelings in my chest, getting abandoned by my own parents, left to rot in the middle of nowhere, getting such a gentle response from a stranger out of nowhere, it was enough, enough to break me down and thus tears spill through my eyes as he forcefully took my hand into his and examined.

"Give it back" I somehow managed to say this in a feeble voice, making a useless attempt to control my tears.

But he did not let go of my hideous, contagious hand.

"The infection is pretty bad. How about I take you to my old man's place? He is good with dealing with such infections"

I tried pulling my hand to myself again

"Give i-it back!" I almost yelled.

Taken aback, he looked up at me, his face still composed.

"It's just infection that can be treated; why not give it a try? I promise I will get it all righ-"

But before he could complete his sentence, I forcefully took my hand back and dashed away into the darkness, crying.

"Allen! Allen! Stop!"

He yelled, got up and sprinted behind me, but thanks to the darkness I was able to conceal my location.

I was feeling afraid, and broken. The very thought of this kid dying because of the getting infecting from me was enough to make me choke on my tears.

"I will get it treated I promise! It's not contagious, just an infection! Allen! Meet me here tomorrow again! I shall WAIT! ALLEN! Did you hear?"

He shouted more, he was saying something else too, something about how I don't even have any place where I could spend my night at. But I don't remember what he said afterwards, for I had ran away into the darkness, scratching at my contagious hand that left me with such a fate, and cursing my parents for even giving birth to such a contagious kid like me.

I sighed; those moments were the bitterest part of the memories of that night. That whole night has been a hell to me, getting abandoned by my own parts, meeting a strange kid who said he could heal, even promised to heal me, and then letting him go because of the fact that you are too sure of your death. These were the thoughts of me of that night. However when I think about it now after 6 years, I realize how stupid it was of me to think I would die of this contagious disease. I mean, I am alive, even after 6 years right?

I sighed again, and took my arm out of the futon.

The infection was still poisoning, and I cursed myself for not meeting up with that boy again the next night to get it treated. But I could not abandon the fact that it was owing to that very kid, I was still alive and still breathing with this contagious arm of mine. He did a good job giving me the hope, after all. And even the chance that I had abandoned due to my own foolishness.

But since it's no use to cry over spilt milk, I left my futon and got up.

Today was going to be my first very day at the high school.

And also today was second day back in this town.

I don't exactly remember what had happened to me afterwards on that night. But I do remember it was Mana who had picked me afterwards, and raised me till his death. And it was owing to him, I was still alive, still eating, and now living my life by myself in a small apartment that belonged only to me.

I got up and went straight to the washroom; I did not want to be late on the very first day of my high school after all.

* * *

Let me know if there are any mistakes ,and suggestions are always welcome w


End file.
